Impression
by Iago96
Summary: Harold Potter isn't best pleased when his father announces his engagement to a total stranger. What will Harry do to ensure his happiness in marriage? SNARRY. AU. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You did WHAT?" The young man's yell resounded throughout the entire house. Next door the neighbours flinched and wondered what Mr Potter had just told his son. The London town house began to shake with the rage of the young man within it.

James Potter was smart enough to move out of reach of his now-livid son before he repeated his comment. "I have arranged a marriage for you."

Harry Potter emerald eyes blazed in anger. 'Married!' He began to pace restlessly. Walking to the lit fireplace then back to the desk in the library slowly, he managed to get control of his temper before he blew something up. His raw magic was especially powerful when he was upset and he was certainly upset at the moment. "What makes you think you have the right to betroth me?" Harry asked in a low voice.

The older man gulped. Then he regained his equilibrium and stood up behind his desk, shouting at his son, "Because I am your father. You are twenty-six years old, Harry. Most men your age already have spouses and children." He, himself, had been married at age twenty and it hadn't done him any harm.

"I haven't met the right person yet." Harry declared. A horrible thought occurred to him, "Father, please tell me my intended is male?" 'If it's not a man I'll run away, family and honour be damned. There is no way I'm getting hitched to a broad!' He froze in anticipation of the answer.

James Potter rolled his eyes in irritation at his son, "Of course it is a male, Harry," Feeling more secure in his position now James sat back down. "Your mother and I are well aware of your preferences. I have been in negotiations with Mr Snape for some time now and it has been agreed that you and his youngest son will be married before the year is ended." It had taken very careful negotiations on both sides, the dowry, where the couple would live; everything had been taken into consideration. Harry was lucky that he would not have to sort out all these details for himself. If only his son would see it that way too.

Harry's mind boggled. It was late August already! That meant he was going to be married in the next four months. "Has a date been set?" He spat. How dare his father take over his life like this? He knew, and understood, that it was his duty as only son to James Potter of Derbyshire that he had to marry and continue the bloodline, upholding the Potter name, but to have all choice taken away from him in one fell swoop was unbearable. What if he could not stand the man? What if the man couldn't stand him? He would be miserable for the rest of his life with no solace, no way out? And heirs would be expected!

"Sometime in December. We have agreed on a conditional date for the 15th." Once again James awaited the expected explosion from his son but Harry surprised him. He didn't get angry; he just nodded curtly and walked out. He didn't even slam the door. The house stopped shaking. Obviously Harry had been working on his control. That was good, once, during his teenage years, he had almost destroyed an entire room in a bought of anger. James had long forgotten the cause but the scorch marks were still visible behind the bookshelf and some of the books were burnt on the edges.

Shaking his head in mild confusion, James decided to go tell his wife how their son had taken the news. He found her in the drawing room with her needlepoint. She had charmed the piano to play her favourite pieces and was softly humming along.

"Well he took it better than I expected at least. He certainly inherited my temper and, luckily, my common sense on when not to let it overtake you." Lily Potter nee Evans commented with a sigh. She didn't want her beloved son to leave her but she desperately wanted grandchildren and Harry wasn't likely to give her those anytime soon without definite encouragement. Honestly, the boy was incorrigible.

She was pretty sure that Harry wasn't inexperienced but he had yet to commit to someone. He was twenty-six, of course that was still quite young, wizarding middle age was about sixty-five but it was customary to marry young. All of Harry's friends were married by now; he was the only single one left. People were beginning to comment on it. Ronald Weasley had married Hermione Granger five years earlier, a love match, not surprising anyone. The two had been smitten with each other since they first met eight years ago but Ron had been studying for his law degree at the time and could not support a wife financially. Harry's other close friends had all married even earlier. Dean Thomas had married childhood sweetheart Seamus Finnegan six years ago. Neville Longbottom had become engaged and soon after married Luna Lovegood eight years ago and Draco Malfoy had entered into a betrothal with Geneva, Ginny, Weasley over nine years previously though they had only been married six years. All the other Weasleys, there were seven children in all, were married also. The family was a very large one, unfortunately their income was not quite as large but that had never stopped them. They were lovely people, though without the magic that marked people as upper class, bluebloods, as they were nicknamed. The younger Weasleys all had good jobs and were more than capable of providing for their family.

"When is he to meet his future husband?" The beautiful redhead asked her own husband curiously. She too was curious to meet the young man her son was to marry.

"In two days. I have invited them to dinner." James Potter replied.

Lily smiled painfully, "Let the games begin." She announced.

James returned to his study and sat down heavily. He did not want to force his only son into matrimony but an alliance between their families would be most beneficial, to both parties. Mr Snape was a wealthy gentleman, though perhaps not quite as rich as James himself, but without many of the necessary contacts needed in town, which James possessed.

He had not heard all that much about the youngest Snape son; only rumours that he was…difficult and rather reclusive. James was confident that Master Snape and his son would get on; after all, Harry could be incredibly stubborn on occasion and was generally very agreeable. His son had many people trying to 'catch' him, both for his looks and his money. The youngest Potter had ten thousand a year and upon the death of his parents, Merlin forbid, that would increase.

Two days later Harold James Potter was to be found in his room pacing from the window to the door and then back to the window. He didn't seen the stunning view from his window or see just how close he was to colliding with the hard unforgiving wood of the door, he was so caught up in his thoughts. He did not want to meet this Mr Snape's son! He wanted to be a bachelor! He wasn't ready to marry anyone and certainly not someone he had never met before. 'Oh gods, what if I ruin his life? He is being forced into this too…I guess we'll just have to make the best of it.' He finally decided. 'Please let me at least be able to respect my partner in life.' A marriage, in which either partner can not love or respect the other, can not be agreeable. Of that he had seen much proof over the years. His Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley could not stand each other, the only thing they both loved was their only son Dudley, a rather stout young man though Harry got on with him well enough if they had to. His aunt had been married off at age sixteen to a much older man. Her father had not been able to refuse Dursley's suit as at the time the family had been in an uncomfortable position.

Now he had his mind set on tackling this problem head on and making the best of the situation Harry found the strength to leave his room. Just in time too because as he reached the parlour the maid, Lavender, came in and announced the arrival of Mr Snape, Mrs Snape and their son, Master Snape.

Harry steeled himself and rose out of his seat, followed by his mother and father, ready to greet the Snapes.

Mr Snape entered first, followed by his wife and finally their son behind them. Harry looked at each of the family members curiously; after all, they were soon to be his family too.

Mr Snape was a very tall man. He had dark hair tied back in a neat ponytail as was currently fashionable and what could only politely be called a Roman nose. His face wasn't a particularly nice one, he definitely looked his age which was close to seventy and the features were quite harsh. This did not look to be a man who would tolerate mistakes easily.

Mrs Snape was much shorter, and younger, than her husband with blond hair and very dark brown eyes. She looked frail, as though all life had been drained from her. Her appearance was pleasing but not beautiful.

Her son, on the other hand, was almost as tall as his father. He had the same dark hair, tied back with a leather strap, but he had his mother's eyes, though they were a few shades darker, making them appear to be almost black. The same features that made his father's face harsh made his pleasing by their delicate look. His face was young, Harry knew from his enquiries around town that the youngest Mr Snape was not often in company and had a certain reputation for having a sharp tongue. He had a guarded look upon his face as he looked at the Potters. His eyes made contact with Harry's for a split second before Mr Snape directed his gaze to the floor demurely.

'Well, at least he is not ugly.' Harry thought as Mr Snape continued to stare at the floor. 'I still don't know his first name!' He realised. Harry would have to correct this serious oversight very soon, he was engaged to a person, and he should at least know their name even if he would never use it. After all, many people, not in love matches, called each other by their surnames. Draco's parents, Harry knew, called each other Mr Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy which Harry found rather odd. His parents called each other James and Lily but then Harry knew that love had developed between them after their marriage, his mother had been unable to stand his father during their courtship and for the first year of marriage. It was only his care of her whilst she had been sick that had changed her mind about the arrogant braggart. Luckily, age, and Lily Potter, had made James Potter a true gentleman.

James Potter stepped forward, "Mr Snape, so good to see you again. I trust you and your family are well?"

"Very well, thank you. I can see that yours are." Mr Snape replied curtly with a short nod.

"Indeed. May I introduce my wife, Lily and our son, Harold." James held out his hand towards his family.

Lily curtsied and Harry bowed to the Snapes who alternately bowed or curtsied back. Harry's eyes still had not left the younger Mr Snape for more than a few seconds, he wanted to catch his eye and perhaps begin a conversation with him, after all, they were to be married within the year. Harry was determined to become friends with this young man and if Harry was anything it was stubborn.

They all took seats and sat in silence for a few minutes after all the social pleasantries of the guests admiring the furniture, the house and the setting, no one able to think of something to say. Finally, Lily Potter turned to Mrs Snape and asked her if she was likely to attend the Malfoy's ball on the 14th of September.

"We did receive an invitation, yes." She replied quietly. Then, following social convention asked, "Will you be in attendance?"

Lily nodded, "Certainly, for Harry is good friends with Mr and Mrs Malfoy. We are often at their house and when we are not Harry is. Your son shall not want for company."

Master Snape's gaze lifted from the floor at that moment and looked at Mrs Potter as though he had never before heard of his up-coming nuptials.

"Severus has not often been in company I am afraid." Mrs Snape commented.

'So his name is Severus. How unusual.' Harry decided to take pity on the younger man and attempted to draw him into the conversation. He knew that it was rather uncomfortable to have people talking about you as though you were not there yet almost everyone still seemed to do it. It was a socially accepted practice at embarrassment; especially for the young.

He leaned forward in his chair towards the couch Mr Snape was sat upon beside his mother and said, "Master Snape, are you well?"

Severus met his eyes unflinchingly if a little warily and replied, "I am well enough. And yourself?"

"I am very well, thank you." Harry smiled at him. He desperately wanted to find out what the younger man thought about their engagement but social convention and his parents' close presence prevented him.

"Do you like to read, Master Snape?"

"Yes." Severus answered simply. He was very awkward, he was not accustomed to talking to people he did not know. His father had kept him at home, not even allowing him to go to university, because he had decided that, as his youngest son was gay, Severus was to be married to a wealthy man. From that day on Severus had been treated almost like a woman. He was even going to be married off with a dowry, much to his dismay.

Harry inwardly groaned. Gods this was becoming difficult. It was very hard to converse with someone who only gave monosyllabic answers. He tired again, "Do you like music?"

"Yes," Then he added something of his own volition, "I play the pianoforte."

Harry silently thanked all the gods he could think of. Finally he was getting a conversation, "Whose music do you generally practice?"

"Beethoven and Mozart mostly. Do you like music?" Severus had decided that if Mr Potter could make the effort to try to get to know him that he should be good enough to answer his questions, perhaps he would get to know his future husband too. Who knew, maybe they would even become friends. After all, they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. There was no option of that, no choice in the matter at all, Severus had already been warned by his father that this was one suitor that he was most certainly not allowed to run off for threat of being disinherited. Not that Severus really cared about that but, without a university education, he had no contacts to move in the world. He would be bereft and he had no desire to end up in a brothel, selling himself or dead in the streets. It was incredibly difficult to get anywhere in the world without someone supporting you, promoting your merits.

"Yes, though I confess I play the pianoforte very ill indeed, my mother attempted to teach me when I was young but failed as I had neither the talent nor the inclination to practice and none of my tutors could play. I can read music well enough but my fingers lack the grace to perform the beautiful pieces." Harry admitted with an abashed smile.

Severus returned the smile slightly, "How unfortunate."

As he spoke the butler entered the room and announced that dinner was served so Harry stood, offering his arm to his fiancé and leading him to the dinning room behind his mother and father.

It was a grand room, richly furnished. Mr Snape was very pleased that his son was to marry into such wealth; he himself was not quite so rich which was the point in marrying Severus off. Despite the dowry he was giving his youngest son the contacts he would gain from being related to the Potters would increase his business greatly and the circles they moved in would be much higher than usual and more varied.

Harry was seated opposite Severus who seemed torn between demurely lowering his eyes and meeting Harry's gaze dead on. If he was honest with himself Severus Snape intrigued Harry very much; he was almost feminine in some of his mannerisms yet Harry could see that he was often restraining himself in his onyx eyes. Harry had heard stories of younger sons who were treated like women, trained to be submissive and demur, and married off to rich men. He also knew that Tobias Snape had two sons, one recently married to a young lady of fortune, leaving Severus as the only unmarried son but surely Mr Snape would not act like those men who only cared about money and not their sons. How old-fashioned of him.

Harry determined to find out, "Master Snape, may I enquire why it is that you have no profession?" He asked quietly so as to not alert the rest of the table.

He could sense that he was being measured by that assessing gaze. Finally Severus seemed to come to a decision, "I was not fortunate enough to have attended university."

"You do not enjoy study?" Harry continued his questioning. Everything they were saying was fraught with double meanings, to understand and be able to respond to such questions meant that Severus Snape was a very intelligent man; surely it was not a lack of intelligence that caused the neglect in his education.

"On the contrary, I love to study. I have passed many happy hours in our library."

"Then I presume other obligations prevented your attendance?" He flicked his eyes to Severus' father as he spoke.

Master Snape's mouth turned up minutely at the corners, he nodded his head.

"Come, what are you two are talking about so secretly?" Tobias Snape questioned loudly. He had drunk quite a lot already. He wanted to make sure that his youngest was behaving himself, Severus had already scared away two suitors; Tobias had been exceedingly happy when he had been introduced to James Potter who had a son he wanted to get married quickly. Luckily, Severus didn't seem to be insulting and belittling the Potter boy, at least not yet anyway.

Adriana Snape, on the other hand, could see that her beloved son was interested in the youngest Potter. 'Thank Merlin! I could never be content if my Severus was married to someone he could not like.' She knew that her son was perhaps not the easiest person to get along with, he had a biting wit and sarcastic sense of humour, but he was a good man. It was a shame that her husband had not allowed him to go to university, Severus would have been a well respected member of society by now, but no, Tobias, knowing that his son preferred males, kept him home and trained him to be a wife. It killed Adriana to see Severus, her strong-willed youngest son, acting like a demure young woman. It was almost natural for him now. Though she knew that he constantly had to stop himself from making a comment. This was something she would have to keep an eye on. Catching the gaze of Mrs Potter, Adriana thought that at least she'd have an ally.

After dinner Severus was entreated to play the pianoforte for them while they played whist. It was apparent that the young man was uncomfortable performing to strangers by the line of his eyebrows. In an attempt to both escape the conversation of his parents and to engage his future husband in conversation Harry joined the pale youth at the piano and announced himself as the page-turner.

Whilst keeping an eye on the page music to know when he had to turn it Harry began his foray into conversational intercourse. "So Master Snape…"

By the end of the night all Harry had learnt of his husband-to-be was that he liked music and reading and did not like cards. He also thought that the man was rather sarcastic but because he had not heard him say very much could no be sure.

The Snapes left. James turned to him son and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I do not hate him." Harry pronounced and walked off.

James shifted his gaze from his departing son to his wife with a slight smile on his face. "That was good news wasn't it?" Lily just rolled her eyes at her husband. 'Honestly, men!'

In the carriage Adriana Snape looked at her son. His face, as usual, was inscrutable. He caught her gaze and shrugged elegantly. She sighed mentally. This child would be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry did not see his fiancé again until the ball at the Malfoy's, two weeks after their first meeting. Draco and Ginny greeted him in the entrance hall; Ginny informed him that the Snapes were already here.

"I have to say I think the youngest Mr Snape quite to your taste, though he could not really be classed as handsome, his face is very pleasing. I wish you every happiness, Harry." She embraced the young man she loved like a brother, propriety be damned. This was her house and she would behave as she pleased. They had known each other long enough that it was not an imposition.

"Thank you, Ginny. I will attempt to converse with him tonight, though I fear I will not get much out of him while his father is nearby." He whispered in her ear before she pulled back.

"Don't worry about Mr Snape, Harry." She murmured smugly. "We'll take care of him."

As he walked into the ballroom Harry smirked, Ginny had become quite devious in her marriage, Draco had certainly rubbed off on her. The Malfoy's had a certain reputation for being able to get whatever they wanted, whether by charm or otherwise.

The youngest Potter quickly spotted the youngest Snape, sat down on a chair beside his mother. He approached and politely solicited the first two dances. He was, of course, accepted, with a faint blush and a small smile.

Severus hoped that the music would start soon, he wanted to be allowed to walk about the room but had been ordered by his father to remain at his mother's side. Honestly, even unmarried women were standing up without their mother's being present. How he hated being forced into this role. It was degrading not to mention embarrassing. All he wanted was to be able to behave like the other men. Was that too much to ask?

After Harry excused himself he went to find his oldest friend, and Ginny's brother, Ronald Weasley, and his wife Hermione.

"Ron, how are you? And Hermione, how are you feeling?" He asked easily.

"We are fine, Harry. Though Hermione has been under the weather for the past few mornings." Ron informed his best friend with a smile. It was code. Ron was telling Harry that Hermione was pregnant, again. She had already produced the obligatory heir and a daughter to the ever growing Weasley clan. The family was well known for its fertility.

Harry, godfather to the current two children, looked to the now-blushing Hermione with a huge smile. She nodded and then giggled. "I'm so happy for you two." He announced.

Hermione sobered up, "Well, when is your wedding to be? You may be in our position before you know it. We will expect reciprocation on liberties you know."

"The wedding is planned for December 15th, barely eight weeks away. I barely know my intended yet never mind be of a mind to procreate with him anytime soon but you have nothing to fear. You will be Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione just as I am Uncle Harry to your children." He assured the young woman.

"So, tell us Harry, which young gentleman is your intended?" Hermione enquired. She had always been inquisitive; it was what had first drawn Ron to her. Plus, she loved Harry like a brother and wanted to know who he was betrothed to.

Harry glanced behind him quickly, "He is sat beside his mother on the divan next to where my parents are stood making conversation with his father."

Hermione peered over his shoulder, "The dark haired gentleman with his hands clasped on his lap?" She checked.

Harry nodded. What would his friend think of Severus Snape?

Hermione kept gazing at Master Snape until he seemed to notice the attention and caught her eyes unflinchingly. She smiled faintly and looked back at Harry. "I think he will make you a fine husband. There is a strong spirit there; all it needs is to be allowed freedom."

"I agree, mate. He isn't much of a looker but then again, that's how you like them isn't it." Ron was not as refined in his language as Hermione, coming from a poorer family, but his heart was golden.

The musicians picked up their instruments and Harry excused himself to find his partner. Severus was still beside his mother; this time Harry's mother had joined them and was speaking happily with Mrs Snape. Harry thought he could detect a faint tenseness in Master Snape's features. 'Perhaps he is not content to sit with the women. I hope not. I do not like feminine men.' Harry thought. He held out his hand to his fiancé who took it gently.

Harry could not help but notice the slight stains on the tips of his fingers. As they began the dance he asked, "Paint?"

Severus looked confused for a second then realised that his partner was gesturing to his hands. "No, Potions." He answered shortly.

"Potions? That is quite an unusual interest." Harry commented as he turned.

When they came back together Severus replied, "It is a passion of mine. I have created several actually." That confession took him by surprise, not even his father knew that he had created potions that were currently on the market. Only his mother because she had helped him gain the contacts needed for such a feat.

Harry was shocked, "That is quite an accomplishment for someone so young. Pray, what is your age? I do not believe I have been informed." He couldn't believe that he didn't know how old his fiancé was. Surely someone should have mentioned it before now yet he did not believe that it had come up.

Severus raised an eyebrow, that was not a question one was generally asked by a suitor but perhaps this Harry Potter was not conventional, Severus hoped so. He truly hated conventional. "I am twenty."

'Twenty, so I am six years older. Interesting. No doubt he is inexperienced, what with his father and all. This will be different to be sure.' Harry had never been with a virgin. All his previous liaisons had been for mutual pleasure but short in duration. "So, what potions have you created?" He questioned.

Severus inexplicably grew shy at the question and replied absently, "My pseudonym is Septimus Prince."

"I have heard of his potions. They are of the highest quality. You certainly have a gift, Master Snape. My house has a Potions lab in the basement though I am in no way in your league. I can brew simple Potions, headache draughts and painkillers, the like. I am interested in the art though." Harry was impressed. Hermione, who loved to learn anything and everything, had come across his potions in an apothecary a few months previously and had tormented Ron and Harry for several days on how the man was a genius in the art of Potion Making. 'He must be a Master', she had exclaimed, 'His Potions help so many.' Harry wondered what her reaction would be if she found out that this 'Master' was Harry's fiancé. "Are you a Master?" If he was then it meant that he was quite gifted magically, it took a lot of power to create new potions and the more complicated ones.

Severus turned to complete the dance, then as they came together for the end of the quart he answered his partner, "Yes. Though only my mother and brother are aware of it. My father does not encourage my being self-sufficient."

Harry saw him wince with the comment. He guessed that Severus had not meant to say that. It was very rude to insult your father to a stranger. Plus, Harry realised that Severus was naturally a very quite, shy, person who kept his thoughts to himself. He was quite astonished that the young man was being so open with him, though in truth he liked it; he was becoming more attracted to the young Master Snape every time he met him. Marriage, in particular the consummation, was not going to be a problem for him. He only hoped that Severus felt the same, if not then Harry would have to convince him that intercourse could be very pleasurable. The young Potter fully intended to be faithful to his spouse but chastity did not appeal to him at all.

For his own part, Severus, feeling his hand in the strong yet gentle grasp of his fiancé, could see that he would be inclined to give in to any request this handsome man would ask of him in the bedroom. He could feel his desire for him raging throughout his entire being. Severus had never felt like this before. His thoughts were fuzzy, he couldn't concentrate, couldn't form complete sentences. His movements were automatic, his responses equally so. 'Please let him want me.' The younger man pleaded mentally. 'I could not survive if he took a lover on the side.' The thoughts shocked him to the core. He had almost no knowledge about this man other than he was to marry him before the year was out and he was already imagining the wedding night. He flushed at the thought of seeing his betrothed in naught but a nightshirt. However, the knowledge that some men took mistresses turned his heart cold. He was not stupid, he was well aware that his father was unfaithful to his mother. He just wished to the bottom of his heart that Harold Potter was not the type of man to be unfaithful to a spouse.

The dance ended and they moved apart slowly, coming back to themselves.

"Would you care for refreshment, Master Snape?" Harry offered his hand to his fiancé.

Severus nodded, "That would be wonderful."

Harry took them over to the drinks table and picked up two glasses of punch. He handed Severus his glass.

The younger man looked vaguely nervous. Then he opened his mouth, "It is exceedingly warm in here. Would you care to step outside for some fresh air?" Then he blushed. That sounded very forward.

Harry smiled faintly and nodded. The older gentleman led his partner to the Malfoy's gardens.

They sat down on a bench in a quiet corner of the park yet they were in a position to see anyone entering their presence and could still hear the noise from the house. Harry decided that this was a wonderful time to really get to know his fiancé.

He cleared his throat, "May I ask what you think of the betrothal?" He asked in a calm voice, no emotion was given away.

Severus was stunned. He had not expected that question to come out of his fiancé's mouth. It was beyond inappropriate, yet it made sense to know each others thoughts on the matter. He thought for a minute before he answered. "At first I was angry, then I became resigned. Now that I have met you I am undecided."

Harry almost laughed. That answer was so ambiguous it was worthy of any politician. "Undecided how? Do you not wish to continue with the betrothal?" Harry was nothing if not determined and he wanted to know how his fiancé felt.

"It's not that. I just…." Severus trailed off.

Harry moved his body so that he was completely facing his companion. "Just what?" He prompted gently.

"I….I never expected to want to marry you." Severus' voice came out as a whisper. If Harry had not been focused on the younger man he would have missed it.

His heart soared. Harry lifted his hand and touched Severus' cheek gently. "That isn't a bad thing. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Severus. I will not make you a woman. You will be my husband, my equal." He vowed passionately.

Severus' dark eyes closed in relief. He had never before confessed feelings of that sort. He had feared that Mr Potter would mock him. Never in his wildest dreams had Severus ever expected equality. He had been raised to be subservient, female, because of his preference for men. To be assured of his place in life as an equal to his spouse was more than he had hoped for but what he had always dreamed of.

"Thank you, Mr Potter." He replied, formal to the end.

"When we are not in company please call me Harry." The older man requested.

Severus smiled shyly, "In that case, I am Severus, Harry."

Harry retuned the smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Severus. Now, shall we return to the party before a search party is dispatched?"

"Certainly."

Harry considered his options quickly. "One moment, Severus."

The youngest Snape paused in the act of turning to go back to the house. He faced his fiancé, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

Harry leant in and chastely kissed his soon-to-be husband on the lips.

When he pulled away Harry took in the red face of his fiancé. His blush was rather fetching actually.

"Shall we?" Harry held out his arm and led the younger man back into the house.

Severus' blush had thankfully died down by the time they entered the ballroom. They were just in time for dinner.

Harry sat down with his fiancé on his right side and his mother on his left. Severus had his mother on his right. Their fathers were opposite their sons.

The elder young man carefully moved his leg so that it was pressed against Severus'. He saw that the younger man froze, his hand holding a goblet partway to his mouth. It only took a few seconds for him to continue on smoothly as though he had never paused. Only Harry and James seemed to notice.

James Potter looked sharply at his son. When he received a smile in return he relaxed slightly. Maybe his dear son would be happy in his marriage. He had to admit the youngest Snape seemed rather cold to him but perhaps he was different with Harry, maybe he was only shy. He decided that he would have another talk with his only child later that night. Perhaps they could settle on a definite date in December.

Harry and Severus were unable to speak further that night as different groups demanded their attention. Well, Harry's attention was demanded by his friends, acquaintances and parents. Severus' by his mother and father. He knew very few people at this ball and was uncomfortable asking for introductions in such a setting.

At the loo table with his mother Severus was unable to concentrate on the card game, the sensation of Harold Potter's lips upon his own was filling his mind and he was quite distracted. Indeed, he lost quite spectacularly considering he had been able to beat his mother since he was nine years old.

As the carriage pulled away from the Malfoy residence, it was considered rude to apperate home from a party and the Potters lived close enough for floo powder not to be needed, James Potter and his wife began questioning their only child.

"Well, my dearest?" Lily started off.

Harry put on an innocent face, "Well what, mother?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Do not 'well what, mother?' me, young man. How are things developing between you and Master Snape?"

Fighting down the blush that threatened to erupt on his face, Harry replied in the calmest voice he could manage, "Things are 'developing' nicely, mother. Though I have only spent one hour in which I could command his attention I believe that we are well suited. We are certainly not ill matched."

"So, can we settle on a date for the wedding?" James prompted.

Feigning nonchalance Harry ran his hand over the silk lining the cushion he was sat upon. "Perhaps the fifth?"

James noted that the date was a full ten days before the conditional date and smiled confidently. He was not taken in by his son's blasé attitude; he could tell that Harry liked Severus Snape. But one thing was bothering him, "Son, is Severus Snape anything like his father?" He asked his question in a roundabout way.

Harry understood the question, "No. He is nothing like Mr Snape, father. Nor is he overly feminine. He has a sarcastic sense of humour true and I believe that if the mood struck him his tongue could be razor sharp but he is a good man. He is still young in many ways and is shy around strangers." Severus had been quite amusing with his quiet comments during dancing, once Harry had picked up on the trait.

Lily smiled faintly. Her son was falling in love with Master Snape. It would be a great marriage. A good match. She could only hope that Master Snape was also falling in love with her son and that they would be happy. Though from what Adrianna Snape had hinted to her that night, if he was not already then he very soon would be. She would encourage him in the feelings, after all, everyone needed encouragement in love.

As she lay in bed beside her husband later that night Lily thanked the gods that there were potions to allow men to bare children, if not then both her beloved Harry and Master Snape would have been married to women. Whilst Lily did not know what Master Snape's thoughts on the subject where she knew that her son would rather die than marry a woman no matter how much he may respect her because to be unfaithful to her, his bonded spouse, would tear him apart, yet he would have no desire for her and would no doubt be tempted to find comfort in the hard lines of a man's body.

In his own chamber, Severus Snape, out of sight of anyone, was gently tracing his lips with his fingertip. Mr Potter had kissed him. A faint blush once again rose to his cheeks, fusing them with a colour rarely seen on the pale face. 'And then what he did during dinner! Is this what my brother tells me I have been missing out on? I hope that our married life will be as good as this betrothal.'

Adrianna Snape was a very intelligent woman; she had been married off to Septimus Snape at the tender age of sixteen. He was a harsh man, not a bad one, he did not abuse her in any way, but not a kind one. When she had fallen pregnant with her first son she knew that he would belong to his father, the first son always did, but any other children would be hers. Severus was her child. She was guiltily pleased when Septimus refused to allow him to go to university, he would not leave her, but she was also incensed. Her husband intended to marry off their son as though he were a daughter. She almost regretted telling him that Severus preferred men. Almost because if she had not then Severus would have been expected to marry a woman and that would have destroyed him. 'I think Harry Potter may be the best thing that has ever happened to my son.' She thought happily before rolling over in her very large bed, thankfully a whole wing away from her husband who was most likely there with his latest mistress. 'Well at least he is somewhat discreet.' She thought with a sigh. 'I pray that Severus will never know this shame.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Severus awoke early, unable to sleep any further, he quickly dressed and went for a stroll before breaking his fast. Upon his return he discovered that his brother and his brother's wife had arrived. It was before the time that propriety said visitors were welcome but his brother had never been very courteous when it came to family. His wife, angel though she was, had not yet succeeded in changing this habit.

True to form, upon beholding his little brother Salazar Snape rose from his seat and grabbed Severus in a headlock. After struggling futility for a minute Severus gave up and murmured sullenly, "Hello, Sal."

Salazar released his captive and with a wicked grin said, "Greetings, little brother. How is the soon to be blushing husband?"

"I was perfectly fine until I was attacked by a maniac before I even took breakfast." Severus replied haughtily, moving towards his own seat at the table, unfortunately, his brother sat down beside him and continued his harassment. Honestly, it was as though they had suddenly lost ten years of their lives and were children again.

"So, how do you like your betrothed? I believe I have seen him once in town. A handsome young man indeed." Salazar enjoyed teasing his only brother but in all honesty he wanted to know how Severus felt about his marriage. He knew that life had been difficult for Severus ever since he had left home for Cambridge and the distraction for their father that he provided was removed.

"Mr Potter appears to be very gentleman-like." Was the only answer he could coax form the by-now blushing Severus.

Interest now piqued, Salazar followed his sibling to the library, leaving his wife with his mother and his father had gone to settle some business with their steward. Observing the tall figure with fondness, Salazar remembered how a young Severus had always been adamant about becoming a Potions Master, inventing new potions to help people, and, if he had to marry at all, marrying for love. Unfortunately very few people married for love, it was simply the way of things. The best most could hope for was to respect their partner in life. Salazar and his wife were adequately matched he believed, they were even friends, but the first flush of love that made him propose marriage in the first place had long since gone for both of them. All that was left was life together. 'Marrying for love is a childish fantasy. But a fantasy I very much wish you could have, little one.'

Shaking off his melancholy frown and replacing it with a mischievous grin Salazar approached the sitting man. He dropped gracefully into the chair opposite his brother.

Without a flicker of surprise Severus asked, "What do you want, Sal?"

"Now is that any way to treat your big brother?" Without waiting for a response that would not be given he continued, "I wanted to enquire as to your true feelings on your betrothal were. I want you to know that I did try to prevent father from making the engagement but he was adamant that an alliance with the Potters would be most advantageous."

With a soft sigh Severus looked his brother in the eye, "I do not regret the betrothal. I will go so far as to say that I do not believe that marriage to Mr Potter will be unbearable." A small smile graced his lips, "Perhaps it may prove to be the opposite. But I will say no more."

Salazar grinned. "I am pleased, little brother. I hope that Mr Potter proves to be worthy of your high opinion, I would hate to have to kill him should he hurt you." He teased his younger brother. "I believe I will be meeting this Mr Potter tomorrow night. Mother and father are hosting a small dinner party. The Malfoys are, of course, invited."

Severus' eyebrow rose in questioning, "Which Malfoys? Elder or younger?"

"Both I believe." Salazar answered with a look of boredom. Lucius Malfoy and Septimus Snape had been close acquaintances for years.

Severus stood up, "If you will excuse me, brother, I am going to go to my lab before father can force me to practice my embroidery skills." He walked out of the library with the sound of Salazar's laughter following him.

At seven o'clock the next day the dinner guests began to arrive. The Malfoys arrived first, Draco and Ginny. Then Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. As the door bell rang once more Severus' heart skipped a beat only to come plummeting back into his stomach when the servant announced who it was. Mr Thomas Riddle.

'Oh no! What is he doing here? Why did father invite him? Mr Potter will be here any minute.' Severus was panicked. The man had been trying to seduce him into his bed since Severus had turned fifteen. The man was insufferable. He wanted Severus as his next conquest and mistress and would not take no for an answer. He made Severus' skin crawl.

Mr Riddle entered the room and after the necessary formality of greeting the host and the guests found, his way to Severus' side and started whispering in his ear. "How have you been since we last saw each other, dearest? I have simply pinned for you unbearably. It was only the thoughts of all what I could do to you that sustained me this long."

Severus shivered in disgust which Riddle mistakenly took as pleasure. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach. Did Riddle know of his engagement? Severus was unaware of whether or not it had been announced in the Evening Standard yet as there was no official date set.

It was a relief when five minutes later the Potters arrived. Severus went to greet them, gladly leaving Riddle behind. He held out his hand to his fiancé, blushing faintly when Harry kissed it gently, remembering the Malfoy's party when Harry had kissed him properly. "Good evening Mr Potter."

"And to you, Master Snape. I trust you are well."

"I am, thank you."

The servant called the guests to the dining room. Much to Severus' dismay Riddle snagged the seat to his right, his brother was on his left. Harry, unfortunately, found himself at the other end of the table, beside Draco Malfoy and James Potter. He gazed up the table to his fiancé, Severus would not meet his eyes; he was staring straight ahead of him at his mother with a blank expression on his face.

After a minute he seemed to sense someone looking at him for he glanced towards Harry, caught his eye and smiled faintly, minutely.

Appeased and resigned to his place, Harry turned to Draco and struck up a conversation.

At the other end of the table, Severus was not half so pleased. Riddle was sitting closer than propriety dictated appropriate, much closer. The young man looked at his mother. She retuned his look sympathetically, she knew what Thomas Riddle was like, she had tried to get her husband to break off business relations with the man or at least stop inviting him to the house but he refused. Riddle was a very shrewd businessman and Septimus Snape had benefited from his expertise many times. He needed Riddle and Riddle knew that better than anyone.

Lucius Malfoy, from his place opposite Mrs Snape, saw everything Mr Riddle was doing. Mildly curious he wondered if Riddle knew of Master Snape's betrothal. His reaction to the news was sure to be entertaining to say the least. The man had been chasing after Septimus' youngest for years now like a dog will chase a hare and continue to bark once it has disappeared down its bolt hole. The blonde man could see the way Severus Snape flinched away. Knowing that the young man was engaged to his son's best friend he attempted to draw Riddle into a conversation.

As the meal progressed Severus grew more and more irritated with Riddle, the man continued to flirt with him. He had tried cutting remarks, he had tried changing the subject, he had even tried ignoring the man. What Severus wouldn't give for Harry Potter to have been near him instead. Malfoy Senior had, rather surprisingly, seemed to try to aid him by engaging Riddle in conversation but, unfortunately, it had not lasted long.

Harry heard his fiancé talking to Thomas Riddle, whom he knew to be a business associate of Severus' father, and silenced his father so that he could listen. The man was flirting with his fiancé! 'How dare he!' Harry thought indignantly. At Severus' response Harry was slightly mollified. It appeared that Master Severus was not fond of Mr Riddle in the slightest and took no pains to conceal the fact.

Severus' restraint snapped when Riddle placed his hand upon his leg beneath the dinner table.

"Sir, please desist. I am betrothed." He announced shortly.

Riddle was stunned; he had not been informed of any engagement. "To whom?" He asked in a low voice. His hand, however, had not moved.

"To whom is of no matter. Simply that I am betrothed should be enough for you to stop your attentions." Severus responded sharply, shifting his leg so that Riddle's hand fell from him.

A few places down the table Septimus Snape was silently cursing his son. He had not informed Riddle of his youngest son's impending marriage because he knew of his associate's attachment to his son and knew that if he wished to keep the man's business he needed to keep him interested. 'Why could Severus not keep his mouth shut and just flirt with the man a little?' Allow him to touch as far as propriety allowed. His son was incorrigible. Such a prude, he certainly took after his mother in that respect. Riddle's business was good for the family – surely Severus should do everything to help the family, it was his duty as a younger son.

Dinner ended. The men retired to the billiard room and the ladies the drawing room. Harry carefully seated himself away from the rest of the group next to the handsome man who had been flirting with his Severus all night. 'My Severus?' Harry's possessiveness shocked him but it felt right, Severus was his.

The host uncorked the port and brandy and the male guests partook of his offering. Some more than others. Riddle became quite intoxicated and turning to Harry, a virtual stranger, he proceeded to inform the younger man of the charms of the host's youngest son.

"He is uptight and his tongue can flay a man's skin from his back. Can you imagine what it would be like to tame that wildness, to break him, that freedom of character suppressed and his body lay beneath you for your pleasure?"

Harry could not imagine. He would not want to take away Severus' barbed tongue, of which he had only seen glances, many of which were amusing to say the least, never mind his freedom of character, what was the good of a passive lover? Harry wanted Severus as an equal in his marriage, he would settle for no less. However, his only response to the drunken Riddle was, "No."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it. All that pale skin just begging to be despoiled. Unfortunately he is betrothed. Still, I will have him before his husband-to-be has the chance. No doubt it is some snivelling little weasel with only a fortune to recommend him."

Harry fought to keep his temper but it was quickly failing. One remark from Riddle about Severus crying his name in ecstasy sent him over the edge. He rose like a shot from his seat and began a tirade.

In the drawing room, Severus was sat between his mother and his future mother-in-law. He hated that he had to sit with the ladies but it had been that way since he came of age. He heard raised voices, his fiancé's voice to be exact and left the room to investigate. He stood before the doors to the billiard room, bared from entering by his father's decree, listening.

Inside Harry was allowing his infamous temper a free reign. "You are the most disgusting person I have ever had the displeasure to meet, Mr Riddle. You have no sense of propriety, your language is disgraceful; the things you speak of would make any self respecting sailor blush. You have no respect for the desires of others. I have personally witnessed Master Severus' distaste for you and yet you insist on disrespecting him, his family, and his fiancé. I will not have you speak so."

Riddle was stunned into speechlessness, his drink-addled brain frantically attempting to come up with something to say to the irate dark-haired man before him and, more importantly, all the people in the room who had ceased their conversations and were unabashedly watching the exchange. "I…well….he….if…."

Outside the room, Severus was grinning from ear to ear. His fiancé was defending him to Riddle. It warmed Severus' heart to the core. That meant that Harry cared about him.

He heard Riddle finally make a response. "Who are you to speak in such a way to me?"

Harry wanted to laugh; the poor fool really didn't have a clue. "I am Master Severus' betrothed, Mr Riddle, and I believe that I will be keeping my intended as far away from your despicable clutches as possible." Then he turned and stormed for the door, he intended to go find Severus and find out what this Riddle had done to him.

He didn't have to go very far. He almost fell over his intended as he walked out of the door.

"Master Severus? What are you doing out here?"

Severus, much to his embarrassment, blushed as he replied, "I was bored in the drawing room. I heard shouting and came to investigate."

Now it was Harry's turn to flush. Had Severus heard?

"Thank you for defending me. My father had made a habit of allowing Mr Riddle whatever he liked." Once again his mouth had run away with him. He honestly did not intend to tell his intended most of the things he did.

Harry felt his anger rise again. All he wanted to do was go back into the room and punch both Mr Riddle and Mr Snape. Instead he swallowed his ire and proposed a walk in the gardens, to cool his temper and he wanted someplace quiet where he could talk to his Severus and - perhaps … kiss him again.

Outside the Snape's had a rather large park, one which Harry was glad of. He wanted some privacy with his fiancé.

"So, Severus. How long have you known Mr Riddle?" Harry asked with a calmness he didn't feel.

Looking into the older man's eyes Severus saw anger but knew that it was not directed at him, "My father first brought Mr Riddle to our home five years ago." And the man has relentlessly pursued him ever since.

"Horrible man! I will make sure he leaves you alone from now on, I promise." Harry couldn't believe Severus' father had allowed such behaviour. He was going to have to look into this Thomas Riddle. Honestly, the man was not a gentleman in any sense of the word.

Severus led his companion through the park to a small arbour. It was covered with white trellis, roses and honeysuckle, winding their way up the columns. Several small lanterns gave the area a rather mystical aura.

Harry was impressed that the Snapes actually had such a beautiful park. 'No doubt the work of Mrs Snape.' He thought with a mental snort.

The younger man sat down on the bench. His thoughts were racing. Why had he brought Mr Potter here? His brother had told him that he brought his female 'friends' here when he wanted to be alone with them, Severus wasn't stupid, he knew that his brother had most likely had _romanced_ them in this arbour. But Severus had rarely entered it before, he used the less…flowery one when he was outside. He had subconsciously brought his fiancé here. 'I wonder if he will kiss me again.'

Harry could see that he was going to have to be the one to begin a conversation. "So, Severus I have heard that you have a reputation for scaring off suitors. What on earth did you do to them?"

Severus' eyes snapped to Harry's face so fast he almost went bogeyed. He saw the twinkle of amusement in his fiancé's eyes and relaxed. "Erm, apparently they did not take kindly to being informed of my opinion of them. I was also told by one of the young men that I was not pleasant in the slightest and that my words could curdle milk." He trailed off, seeing that Harry was trying not to laugh. "But I have no idea what they were talking about of course."

That was it. Harry burst into peals of laughter. He stopped quickly. "No, of course not. I am sure that the skin flayed from their bodies by your tongue did no more than deflate their egos for a few hours." A pause. "You have yet to insult me. Why am I different?"

Severus didn't reply.

"Severus?"

After a moment the thin lips parted, "I don't know. From the minute I saw you I thought that you were different from the others. You actually seemed interested in the responses to your inquiries. As silly as it is, I felt a connection to you." It was a testament to how much Severus trusted Harry that he confessed this. What was it about the green-eyed man that made him act like this? "What are you doing to me?" He asked without really wanting or expecting an answer.

"Maybe this is meant to be." Harry allowed himself to whisper in response. He knelt down in front of Severus and gave in to his desire to meet the lips of the man who was fast becoming the object of his affection.

Severus kissed him back eagerly, drinking up the affection Harry so freely gave. He opened his mouth at the first questioning touch of Harry's tongue at his lips. The slow burn of arousal began to build up deep in the coils of his belly. Nothing had ever felt this good before.

Harry could feel Severus' hardness pressing against his stomach. He felt himself responding enthusiastically to his companion. Against his desires, he slowed the kiss, bringing the flames from a raging inferno down to a banked fire.

Finally they gently parted, both breathing heavily. Severus' face was flushed, Harry's only less so as he was more experienced.

Harry kissed Severus once on the lips and smiled. This boded very well for their future.

Severus returned the smile, a little shyly. He was still struggling to get his, problem, under control. He was innocent to anything beyond his own hand. He had never been this hard before, it was more difficult to get rid of than normally.

Harry saw his difficulty and with a mischievous glint in his eye he moved a little closer. One hand went to Severus' groin, the other to cup his fiancé's cheek. "I can…" He pressed his hand lightly against the bulge in the trousers to accentuate his point.

Severus shuddered, pleasure washing over him. What did this mean? Would he have to do anything in exchange? Not to mention that this was not allowed outside of marriage. Then Harry pressed against him again and he lost the ability to speak or think.

The elder man took the closed eyes and relaxing as consent and slowly opened the laces, preferring to do this by hand than use magic as others did, to reveal his fiancé's aching need. He slowly pumped the organ in his hand until the younger man convulsed. He milked him for every drop of the precious liquid. Eventually he had to give up his prisoner; he laced the trousers back up after casting a thorough cleaning spell as their misdemeanour had to remain a secret. Harry once again kissed Severus.

Severus only opened his eyes again, he had closed them as his orgasm had come upon him, when Harry took his hand to lead him back the house. "Wait." He breathed.

Harry stopped, looking at his companion questioningly.

He tried to formulate a question, "What…what was that?"

With a fond smile, Harry replied, "That, dearest, was a taste of what is to come." He saw the slight frown on his fiancé's face. "You did not like it?"

Severus blushed like a ripe tomato, "No, it…it isn't that. Just…why did you do it?" He was confused. He didn't like being confused. Harry didn't seem to want him to, what was the term he had once heard his brother use, ah yes, return the favour. Did that mean he didn't want him? Or did it mean something else?"

Harry suddenly realised that his fiancé really was a virgin in every way. Damn him for not being more understanding. 'My bloody hormones!' He berated himself. Quickly he sought to reassure the confused younger man before him, "Severus, I did it because I knew that you would get pleasure from it. I know that traditionally there is no contact before the wedding night but we are near as married…If I was wrong please inform me and I will keep my distance until the hand fastening ceremony. "

Now it was Severus' turn to reassure his fiancé. Why did they always seem to be explaining themselves to each other? He wasn't sure what his own feelings were yet, only that he felt like every bone in his body had just melted and been reformed in a matter of minutes and that he never wanted Harry to stop touching him. "You weren't wrong. I….enjoyed your… ministrations. I simply did not understand why you were just going to take me back to the house. Were you not suffering the same affliction?"

Harry smiled at his innocent fiancé. "Of course I was in the same condition. How could I not be, dearest? I enjoyed hearing you immensely," He paused meaningfully, "Cleaning charms are quite wonderful things." Harry glanced down at his own pristine robes with a smirk.

It took a few moments but Harry could tell when Severus understood him. His face lit up in that delightful blush. The older man wondered just how far the colour went.

Severus was rather pleased that his fiancé had enjoyed himself. 'I can please him at least for now.' But he had one question, as embarrassed as he was he had to ask. "Harry…no one will tell me. My mother says she will explain it to me the night before our wedding but I do not wish to wait that long. What is it that men do together?"

Harry almost choked on air. Severus didn't know! 'Oh dear.' "Erm…." He began rather inelegantly. How did one explain the mechanics of intercourse with the person due to become one's lover? "Men can do many things together. But consummation involves one man penetrating the other…anally." He added at Severus' rather confused look. Harry could tell that he was wondering just where it would go. His face felt like it was on fire.

Severus' did too. Then he giggled a little.

It broke the tension between them. Severus grew bold and kissed Harry of his own volition. "Perhaps we should return before they send a search party."

Harry agreed though he did not wish to return Severus to the gaze of Thomas Riddle.

They entered the drawing room quietly but that did not stop everyone noticing them. The men had finished their drinks and joined the ladies.

"Where have you been?" Septimus Snape asked with a frown on his face.

Severus moved backwards almost imperceptibly. Harry only noticed because he held his hand in the crook of his arm. So he answered for them, "We went for a walk. The air in here was rather stifling."

Lily Potter stood up, "Did you have permission or a chaperone?"

Harry shook his head. He knew that they were going to be chastised for this. Him in particular.

"Harry, you know that you should not simply remove Master Severus from his home without telling someone where you were going. We were beginning to get worried. And without a chaperone too. Have you lost all sense of propriety?" It was his mother that opened up the floor.

Severus took courage from the nearness of his betrothed and, fuelled by the indignation of being spoken to like children he spoke up, "It is of no concern. We simply went for a walk. Besides we are to be married in a few short months, should we not have a chance to speak without everyone listening to us?"

The elder man silently applauded his fiancé. 'Well done Severus.'

"Never mind that. You should not be going off alone together." Adrianna scolded her youngest. Though in her heart she agreed and praised her son.

Harry noticed that Riddle was throwing dirty looks his way, he just couldn't help himself, he smirked at the man. Then he led Severus, by the arm, to the two-seater couch.

Thomas Riddle was beyond angry. How dare that young upstart fop take away his prize! Severus was his. The father had practically agreed it almost five years ago. Now he was engaged to this, this, Potter. Oh it had not taken him long to discover the name of the man. Ignoring the fact that the Potters were among the richest families in Derbyshire Riddle did not see any reason why Severus should be marrying Potter rather than him. He wanted to break that spirit of Snape's youngest son, to tame him. He would make a wonderful trophy wife.

Harry didn't miss the look on Riddle's face and reminded himself to begin his investigation into Riddle first thing in the morning. He would have him ruined if he found anything untoward. Meanwhile he could feel the heat of Severus next to him but was unable to touch him, he could still smell him, feel his lips on his own.

Later that night, when all their guests had gone home, Salazar had remained in the room with Severus and their mother, Septimus had gone to his study.

"So, Severus. Care to share what really happened tonight?" His older brother asked.

His mother leaned in closer, eager to know.

Severus considered his options, "Sal, you know what prompted out departure. Does mother?"

Adrianna shook her head and looked to her eldest in question.

"Riddle made some rather crass remarks about Severus within Potter's hearing; he did not take kindly to the comments on his betrothed." Salazar had always been good at softening things. Severus, at hiding them.

Adrianna was outraged. How dare he! She had known that he desired her son, even that he had attempted to seduce him a few times but Severus had managed to escape him. She had tried to prevent her husband from inviting Riddle to their house on numerous occasions but her husband was not a good father. Anyway, "You are trying to evade the question, my dearest."

Severus frowned. "We went to the arbour, mother. We talked. That's all."

Adrianna and Salazar both rose incredulous eyebrows at that. Severus and Harry went to the arbour and only talked? Both were willing to bet that that was not true but neither wanted to know anymore. Adrianna trusted Mr Potter enough to know that he would respect her son and not take him before the wedding night.

Salazar, on the other hand, knew less about this Potter and decided to go to visit him the next day. He would not let his little brother marry someone without talking to them seriously first. He wanted to make sure that he was a good man, although from what he had seen so far Severus was lucky to have such a fiancé. He had wanted to hit Riddle a few times but fear of his father had prevented him.

Harry, also had a talk on the way home in the carriage, his parents scolded him again for leaving with Severus. It could cause quite a scandal if news got out that the two men had been together for almost an hour unaccompanied.

He knew that as well as anyone but he hadn't been thinking straight at the time. He had just wanted to get out of there before he hexed Riddle impotent.

"I know I should not have done it. I'm sorry." He conceded to his mother's fury.

"Don't do it again Harry." His father said and it was over.

Both men went to bed with smiles on their faces at the thought of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day Harry did indeed investigate Riddle. He charged Sirius Black, an associate who was good at discovering things people wanted to keep hidden, he was like a dog with a bone, with finding out anything illegal Riddle was involved in. He had been employed by Harry's father for years and was actually married to Harry's old tutor, Remus Lupin now Remus Lupin-Black. Sirius was a good man, a little crude and definitely rash but he was very loyal and the Potter's had been very good to him. James had employed him when no one else would, he had been investigated by the police in connection with a petty crime which had blackened his record.

"Riddle. You mean Thomas Riddle?" The tall dark haired man asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Have you heard of him?"

"His reputation precedes him. He is known to be a whorer and a gambler among other things." Sirius answered.

Harry's eyes blazed. What was Septimus doing associating with such a man never mind allowing him into his home and around his family? "He has set his sights on a new target, I do not wish him to get what he wishes. Please find something Sirius."

The man nodded, curious as to whom Riddle wanted that Harry was eager to protect. Then he remembered that

Harry was newly betrothed. Perhaps it was his fiancé who was in danger for becoming Riddle's victim.

"Of course, sir. I'll get right to it." And Sirius left.

Harry wished that duels had not been made illegal a hundred years previously, that would have been the perfect way to deal with this problem. Unfortunately, the Prime Minister, after almost being killed in one during his school years, decided upon entering the office, that he would ban the age old way of solving grievances.

Sighing, Harry sat down at his desk and began the tedious paperwork required for his family business. He had taken over half the running of it from his father earlier that year and, upon James' death or infirmity, would inherit the rest.

He was soon distracted by the other part of his work: seeing clients and business associates.

"Indeed Mr Finnegan, your lease will be renewed for the next five years." He told the rather stocky Irish farmer in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

Just as he was about to leave for lunch his maid, Miss Brown, knocked on the door and announced the presence of a Mr Snape.

Harry's heart jumped. Severus was here? His face lit up in a smile which faltered as Salazar Snape walked into the room.

Salazar noticed the slip and grinned to himself. The young man was smitten with his younger brother. This was wonderful. He could tease both of them till his heart's content.

Harry was confused. Why was Severus' brother here? All the marriage arrangements were being made by their parents, as was tradition. There was no reason for Salazar Snape to be there really. He barely knew the man. This was most unusual. His voice came back to him, "Might I enquire as to your business here, sir?"

With a smirk, eerily similar to his brother's, Salazar replied, "My business here is to become more acquainted with you Mr Potter. I wish to discover if you are worthy of my brother."

The younger man blinked. Well that was honest, and very forward. It seemed that the males of the Snape family were very abrupt at times. Harry was not sure if he was glad or not. Of course he was happy that at least one of Severus' family cared for him enough to do this but at the same time he did not want to have this discussion with his betrothed's older brother. 'I have no choice in the matter.' "Then, please, discover away." He decided that he would be as honest as possible.

Salazar began his questioning after Harry had indicated that he should sit and done so himself, "What was your first reaction when you were informed of the betrothal?"

Harry laughed quietly, "My reaction was to deny it. I would have refused if it had been possible."

The elder Snape could understand the reaction. He had chosen to marry his wife; his father had pushed him towards her but at least he had chosen her himself. He did not know how he would have reacted had Septimus announced that he would marry her when he had never even met Alexandra. "And now?"

His thoughts were swirling around his mind like a snowstorm. All his feelings for Severus bared in his eyes, he answered, "Now I would marry him tomorrow if given half the chance." He decided to end this. He was uncomfortable with the display. "Now, Mr Snape, I'm afraid that I will not answer anymore questions. All you need to know about me is that I care very much about your brother and will endeavour to always make him happy. I will protect him, and yet allow him a freedom of action that your father forbids. I will do all this without asking for anything in return but what Severus will give freely."

Salazar's face broke into a rare grin. Mr Potter was certainly worthy of his beloved brother. Severus would flourish within the marriage, of that he was sure. "I have no more qualms, sir. I will be honoured to watch the wedding ceremony. For all that it means, I believe that my brother feels the same way about you. When father told him of his marriage Severus was silent for days. He disappeared into his potion lab for two days. I can not know for certain but I believe that he smashed many of his vials and various other things. Luckily, most of it could be repaired by magic. The rest he has not yet had a chance to replace."

From his place behind the large mahogany desk, Harry took the hint and nodded. It was nice to know that the man sat opposite him was an ally; men could talk to each other in ways that women could not. Plus, it was always good to get on with your in-laws, wasn't it?

When Salazar left Harry sat back down and just stared around the room, blankly taking in all the familiar features; the plain cream walls with wooden panelling, the large bookcase that had belonged to his grandfather - Charles Potter, the little trinkets that had come from his friends as birthday and Christmas presents. They helped to settle his mind. He would admit to himself, but almost no one else, that he had fallen for the youngest Snape. Had fallen long ago, in fact. With a small smile Harry recalled the pervious night. Severus may not be experienced but that was not always a bad thing, Harry could show him all the pleasures of the flesh. He could also admit to the possessive part of himself that he was glad that no one else had ever touched his betrothed, his previous liaisons had only been for mutual pleasure, Harry did not have feelings for them, and certainly he did not care if they had been with others before him. But he wanted to be the only one who would ever touch Severus. 'He is mine.'

The pervious week Harry had sent out invitations for a small private ball at his country house that weekend. The servants had been busy for the past week with the preparations. All Harry's friends were invited; all the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, the Finnegans. And, of course, the Snapes. Harry was eagerly looking forward to seeing his betrothed again, it had been two weeks since the ball at the Snapes, since he had last kissed Severus.

His guests began arriving at seven o'clock. Harry and his parents, in place of a spouse, were there to welcome everyone from either the front door or the fireplace, as Harry's estate was in the country many of the guests had flooed in.

The Weasley's were among the first to arrive. Molly and Arthur Weasley, the eldest of the red headed clan, greeted Harry like an adopted son. Harry found himself with a face full of greying hair and with arms around his waist. "Hello, Molly."

"Hello my dear." A voice returned from halfway down his chest. Molly Weasley was not a tall woman.

Arthur just looked on with a smile, he was used to his wife being this emotional, her vivacity was the first thing that had drawn his to the merchant's daughter when he had been in his shop all those years ago on an errand for his father. She had been beautiful, at only sixteen years old her father had insisted on a long engagement even though Arthur's family had been richer than his, he stood firm. Molly had accepted his proposal almost immediately. They had been together for over thirty six years now. He greeted Harry and his parents much less enthusiastically though no less warmly.

As the musicians took up their instruments once again Ronald Weasley, the second youngest of the brood, saw that his friend's betrothed was sitting alone at a table. His own wife was occupied in dancing with their four year old son, Edward, so he went off to introduce himself to Master Snape.

Severus was shocked as a tall red-headed man sat down beside him, he had been alone at this table for almost twenty minutes. His betrothed was engaged with his host duties and he had been able to do more than smile at him. Looking up at the stranger he vaguely recognised him as someone he had seen Harry speaking to before.

Ron smiled at the faint look of surprise on Master Snape's face. He was not exactly following convention here. "Are you well this evening, Master Snape?" He asked.

After a long blink Severus replied, "I am. Though I admit I do not know your name, sir."

"Ahh, forgive me. I did not realise Harry had not pointed me out to you. I am Ronald Weasley." Ron held out his hand to shake.

Bemusedly Severus extended his own. He had not shaken hands with someone since he had turned thirteen and his father had found out his sexual orientation. It had been considered too manly, too masculine.

"It is nice to finally meet Harry's fiancé. I have heard lots about you."

It was only when Severus paled slightly that Ron realised how that could sound. He rushed to reassure the young man, "He told us that you are a wonderful musician, that you are an avid scholar and if provoked can flay a man's skin from his flesh with your tongue." Ron injected a lot of humour into the last one.

Severus relaxed, for a split second he had thought that Harry may have shared his 'conquest' with his friend. He knew that some men were very vocal about their sexual encounters. The thought had terrified him. But no, Harry was not like that. He recalled that Harry had mentioned a friend called Ron before now, his wife was 'oh what was her name…..Hermione that's it'. Harry had spoken of you as well, "How is your wife, Hermione?"

Ron pointed her out, his son was laughing and something she had just said, "She is fine. I believe she is attempting to teach our four year old to dance."

Dark eyes followed the gaze of the brown ones and alighted on a petite curly haired woman who picked up her son and whirled him around the dance floor while he squealed in excitement, the child had inherited his father red hair. He noticed another aura mingled with hers. "No doubt you are eagerly awaiting your next child?"

The red head blanched. "Who told you she was pregnant?"

"No one. I could see the aura of the child. It is a strong child." Ooops, Severus had not realised that it was not yet common knowledge. He had a rare ability to sense magic and auras, which made him able to tell when women were pregnant. It was a very handy skill for potion making.

Ron was impressed. It took a person of strong magical ability to sense something like that. "Yes we are. 'Mione has just discovered a new range of anti-nausea potions that can be ingested by pregnant people. I believe she wishes that Mr Septimus Prince had created them four years ago."

"She uses his potions?" Severus was pleased although he did not show it. His potions had helped at least one person.

Ron nodded. "She says that they are of the highest quality. Do you know if he is a Potion Master?"

With a secret smile Severus replied, "You can tell your wife that he is indeed a Master. I have been privileged to meet him on a previous occasion."

Harry watched his friend talking to Severus and smiled. He had been held hostage to his duties, therefore, unable to do as he wished which was to spend all night with Severus.

It was not till after they had eaten that Harry was able to take Severus to one side. "Has the evening been pleasant so far, Severus?"

Severus gave him a faint smile. "Very pleasant. Though your presence would have improved it."

Taking Severus' hand Harry whispered, "Come with me." He cast a disillusionment charm on them and led the younger wizard out of the hall and down a set of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Severus inquired as Harry stopped before a closed door.

Harry opened the door magically and covered Severus eyes before he could look inside. He shuffled them in the door way and Severus heard Harry spell candles alight.

"May I look now?" There was a touch of petulance in the voice.

With a smirk Harry slowly removed his hands. Severus gazed about the room. It was a potions laboratory. Not very well equipped but more than sufficient, it was bigger than his own at home. It was obviously used, there were black marks on the walls and ceiling from exploded potions, Severus could tell from the set up of the lab that Harry was a competent brewer though he lacked the skill to be a Master. Still, what was Harry's reason for bringing him here? He would no doubt become acquainted with this room once they were married. He turned to look at Harry with slight frown. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I wanted to show you my potions laboratory, I know of your passion and thought you would like it. Though I confess another intent was to get you alone." Harry finished with a wide grin.

His companion lifted an eyebrow, "Why in Merlin's name would you wish to get me alone, Mr Potter?" Severus' tone was definitely teasing.

A predatory gleam entered Harry's eyes. He took a step towards his fiancé. "For this of course." He commented before he kissed him.

Severus gasped and Harry took the opportunity to plunder the treasures of his betrothed's mouth with his tongue. He coaxed the others tongue out of its bed and twined his own tongue with it, eventually encouraging it's journey into his own mouth, which he hoped would become its second home. Severus was a quick study, he repeated the movements Harry had used until he found his own rhythm. They battled for a few more minutes until air became a necessity and they were forced apart.

"I have wanted to do that since I first saw you tonight." Harry breathed and he ran a hand down Severus' cheek.

The younger man leant into the touch contentedly. He knew that they should not be doing this, not until they were married but it did not harm anyone and it was addictive. He could not stop even if he wanted to. Unfortunately, "The party will have noticed our absence by now."

Harry smirked again as he shook his head. "Ron and Draco will cover for us. Also, there are replicas of us upstairs in the ballroom. The golem's will only work for another hour but I am sure that is enough time for us to be alone."

Severus had never been alone with another man, not a family member, for such an amount of time before. What did Harry want to happen? He wanted to be able to give his husband his virginity on their wedding night but was not sure that if Harry asked it of him now he could refuse. Harry solved his internal division for him.

"Lean against the wall, dearest."

Not understand but obeying anyway Severus did as he was did. He understood a moment later when Harry's body pinned him to the wall and kissed him again. He moaned as the now becoming familiar sensations raced through him again. His erection ached, begging for attention. Unable to stop himself he ground his lower body into Harry's.

The elder man understood the sensations assaulting Severus and responded by putting his leg between Severus' and moving closer so that both could rut against the other's leg. It was fantastic.

When they came, Severus before Harry, they remained in their positions. Harry littered feather light kisses over his betrothed's face.

It was a few minutes before they could bare to separate. Eventually they were forced back upstairs. Just before they left, Harry drew Severus to him and asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "I know that you enjoy this, our actions together, but do you truly want them. As I have said before, if it is your wish I will not touch you until our wedding night. I am aware that should our parents find out what we have done there will be hell to pay, mainly by me. I merely wished to know if you are truly an active participant here or if you were just following my lead as you have been taught."

Severus thought about it for a second, he wanted to make sure that Harry knew that he was serious. "I am following your lead only in that I would not have had the courage to touch you had you not done so first. I would have waited until we were married but now that I know of the pleasure we can know together I would not wish to wait. I am glad that you have given me an insight into what can happen between two men, no doubt the wedding night would have been much more difficult for the both of us had you not," He kissed Harry softly, "Know this, Harry, if you stop what you have started then I believe you will find our marriage bed a cold place."

Harry burst into laughter. He was pacified. Now his only concern was that he would not be able to control himself till they were hand fasted. 'Merlin help me. He will be the death of me.'

Upon their return they discovered that their disappearance had not been noted, except by Ron and Draco.

The night was unfortunately soon over after that. The Snapes were among some of the first to leave much to Harry and Severus' disappointment and Salazar's amusement. He had also noticed that his younger brother had vanished for over an hour that night. But he kept this knowledge to himself, after all, having met Harold Potter he trusted him with his brother's reputation and the golems were very strong magic.

When Harry returned to their London town house the following morning he began to compose a letter to his fiancé in his head, proposing that they move up the wedding. He simply could not wait any longer. Unfortunately he did not have the chance to write it until late that night.

His mother and father entered the drawing room just as he was letting the ink dry.

"What are you doing, Harry?" James Potter enquired.

Harry folded the parchment and gently slid it into the envelope. "I am writing to my fiancé, father. I believe that the wedding will not be in December after all." He went over to the window, where his loyal owl, Hedwig, was awaiting the letter. Once it was safely attached to her leg she spread her white wings and took to the sky.

James and Lily looked to each other in shock. They were cancelling the wedding?

Lily recovered first, "Why are you cancelling the wedding, son?"

Harry smiled, "I'm not cancelling the wedding, mother. I was simply asking my betrothed if he wished to move the date up to October." He had to contain his laughter at his parents' faces.

James just shook his head; his son had certainly inherited his sense of mischief, though as a parent it often made his heart skip beats. 'Was this how my parents felt?' He wondered absently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus received the letter the following day. His shock was evident to the whole party in the breakfast room. The raven-haired man jumped to his feet, and breaking out in a smile, rushed out of the room muttering something about having to write a letter.

Adrianna and Salazar looked at each other in surprise and confusion. Neither knew why Severus had practically ran out of the room after getting his letter, correspondence in general was not common for Severus, he had few friends and even fewer who wrote to him.

Alexandra also looked at the husband in surprise. She did not know her brother-in-law very well but his behaviour was very unusual. Was he quite alright?

Adrianna finished her breakfast before going to locate her dear son. As predicted he was in the library, writing a letter.

She took a seat next to him, knowing not to disturb him, and simply examined her son. His face was delicate, without the severeness of this father's. She could see her own features in him, he had her hands, apart from the almost constant stain of the potion ingredients he meddled with. Not conventionally handsome but a striking figure. He had presence, yet the ability to shrink into the background at times. Adriana would never forget the day Septimus had first brought a suitor home for their youngest son. Shocked and angry, Severus had spent the first part of the night in silence. In the latter part the suitor made the unfortunate mistake of attempting to converse with him. He said something which obviously offended Severus and in return the younger man had made a cutting reply. When she had asked what was wrong with him, later that night, the suitor had not lasted much longer after that, Severus had responded that, "Nothing could induce me to marry him."

Finally, he completed his letter and turned to his mother. Adriana could almost see the happiness radiating from his face.

"What is it son?"

"Mr Potter has proposed that we move the wedding to October the fifteenth. I have capitulated." He was now to be married in a mere five week's time.

Five weeks! There was so much to be done. "The wedding clothes must be ordered. The parson to be contacted about having the church…" Adriana swept out of the room in a flurry.

Severus just chuckled at the empty doorway. Looking at the letter again he flushed slightly. It read:

Dear Severus,

I have come to feel more than I ever though possible for you when I was first informed of our engagement. As a result I hesitate to delay until December. I would marry you tomorrow if possible though I suppose our respective mothers would never agree to that so I would ask if you would instead do me the honour of marrying me on the fifteenth of October.

This is our decision to make, not our parents though they brought us together. Please do not allow me to force you into agreement. Should you wish to wait until the 15th of December I will be patient however sorely tempted.

I had never thought to want to marry this much. It would give me the greatest pleasure to lead you to the alter.

Forever yours,

Harry

Severus supposed it was not the most romantic proposal or even letter in the world but it suited them just fine. He had written directly that the fifteenth of October would be more than acceptable. For his heart he had allowed himself to pen a small sentence stating that he would also be glad of the diminished wait.

The following weeks flew by in a constant flurry of activity and Harry and Severus could not find any time to be alone. It almost seemed as though their families were conspiring to keep them apart until the wedding.

Harry decided that he really hated being fitted for new clothes; it had never been as bad as this before. Mr Malkin, the tailor, had him stood still for hours while his mother looked at and made him try on what seemed like endless numbers of wedding clothes. 'For Merlin's sake, why is it this difficult? Just pick some white robes already.' He chanted in his head.

In the end it was the reappearance of his father that forced his mother into making a decision. James saw that Harry's patience was quickly coming to its end and hurried his wife along. A nice white robe with silver and green trim was chosen. Harry was positive that it was one of the first he had tried on.

During the journey back home he was silent. Lily took this as nerves. After all, the wedding was next week.

She sought to comfort him, "Don't worry my dear. Everyone gets nervous before their wedding."

Harry looked up incredulously, he was not worried, he was in love with Severus, "I am not nervous, mother."

"Then why are you so silent?"

"Because you kept me in that infernal shop for four hours. I am irritated and annoyed, not in the best of moods so please forgive me if I am not conversing as you would wish." Harry's infamous temper boiled over.

James had to stifle a laugh at his wife's face. Lily looked flabbergasted.

After a few moments she smiled and snorted under her breath. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it is tiresome but it had to be done." She had remembered her own visit to the dressmaker with her mother for her wedding robe. Her mother had kept her there for six hours. By the end of it she too was rather cranky. "I shall send one of the servants to pick the robes up in a few days and then all you need do after that is wear them, love."

Harry nodded and made a pointed effort to be more sociable. He was going to see Severus tonight. Though more than likely, they would be kept apart. Last time the Snapes had dined with them Harry and been placed at the other end of the table to his betrothed.

As they pulled up to their London town house Harry felt the urge to return to his own manor in the country. When he had turned twenty-one he had acquired his own home in Derbyshire, a lovely manor with large woods, a river and a man-made lake. He had fallen in love with the property on sight and bought it on impulse. Harry could not wait to take Severus there; it would be their residence for at least the first few months of marriage. He longed to walk those hills and trees again. He was sure that Severus would grow as fond of the park as he had.

To ensure Severus would be as happy as possible in his new home Harry, as a wedding gift, had a state of the art potions laboratory installed in the cellar, an improvement on the basic laboratory previously present. He had already bought all the most expensive and rare potion ingredients and had them sent to the house to await their new master. All that remained was to show his soon to be lover. Harry was quite confident that Severus would like the laboratory, he would finally be allowed to tinker and experiment with his dear potions to his heart's content. Harry would never prevent his love from doing what he loved, in fact, he was determined to encourage him in his art. The world would surely benefit from Severus' inventions, from what Hermione said, they were much better than the ordinary run-of-the-mill potions you bought from the apothecaries. She took one of his anti-nausea potions for her morning sickness – normally she was forced to endure it as there hadn't been an option safe for pregnant women. He was a master of his art, as the slight staining on his fingers attested.

The next time Severus saw his betrothed was at the wedding. His father walked him up the isle to Harry Potter, his role was that of a female which he bristled at but accepted.

Harry was stood before the priest, his best man, Ronald Weasley beside him. His first glimpse of his intended and his heart beat faster.

They locked eyes. Nothing existed outside of the world they created in their gaze. All sound was melted out; the wedding march, the whispers of the guests, everything. As Severus drew level Harry took his hand and refused to relinquish it.

Severus took comfort in the firm grasp. Everyone was looking at them and he did not like it. He hated being the centre of attention. Then the ceremony began and he forgot everything but the words and the presence of his nearly husband.

Harry only came back to awareness when he was asked to repeat his vows.

"I do."

Then it was Severus' turn. "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Harold James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part."

"I do."

"Then in the eyes of God and in front of this congregation gathered here today I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." The priest gazed fondly at the couple. It was rare that you saw such love between a couple, especially with an arranged marriage.

Harry grinned and gently kissed Severus on the lips. Not as passionately as he had done previously because they were in church.

As they pulled back the guests clapped. Severus blushed. Harry laughed softly.

An age seemed to pass until they bade farewell to the last of their guests that night. It had been a most enjoyable evening, full of laughter, dancing and general merriment. Even Severus had been brought out of his shell for a few hours at least though Harry had hopes of banishing that shell forever soon enough.

The newly married couple gave their goodnights to Harry's parents, for that was where they had held the wedding party, and made their way to the fireplace. Harry threw in a handful of floo powder and, after picking up his husband, strode purposefully into the flames, calling out, "Potter Place."

Severus was stunned into stillness. Harry had picked him up! He was carrying him like a bride! And to his dismay, he liked it. He loved the sound of his husband's heartbeat so close to his ear. The smell, that wonderful, earthy scent made him never want to let go.

Harry carried his husband straight to the bedroom; he would give Severus the tour tomorrow, for now he wanted to get to know his husband better.

From what Severus saw of it before he was gently placed on the bed and the curtains drawn, Harry's bedroom - their bedroom, was very handsome and well furnished. After that he could only determine that his bed was large and very comfortable before Harry kissed him and he couldn't think of anything anymore.

The older man wanted his husband to enjoy his first time. His own had been…fun. He had been good friends with the other man but there hadn't been any strong emotions involved. Harry knew that he was at the least very close to being in love with Severus and was pretty sure that Severus felt the same. He wanted this to be memorable for both of them.

With that in mind he gently stripped his lover of the ceremonial wedding robes. As each new area of pale flesh was revealed to his eyes Harry kissed and worshipped it in turn. Eventually there was nothing left on his mate but his skin. He banished his own robes with a thought and a flick of the wrist; he did not want to move from his current position to remove them manually.

Severus gasped as certain parts of their anatomy touched for the first time without robes between them. He felt himself grow even harder at the feel of Harry's own hardness against his thigh. His hips bucked up instinctively for more of the delicious friction. To his embarrassment a soft moan escaped his lips.

Harry loved the little sounds his new lover was making. He was so responsive. With a gentle smile Harry once again captured the recalcitrant lips, kneading the bottom lip hungrily as they ground their groins together, Severus moaned again.

Harry grinned into the kiss, summoning the lubricant with his free hand. The lotion bottle flew into his open hand with a small smack. The sound made Severus pause for a second. He had to admit, if only to himself at this time, that he wanted this, wanted Harry with all his being. More than anything at that moment he wanted to feel his lover inside him.

Harry broke away from the tempting lips on offer. He had something else in mind. With a wicked grin he poured a good amount of the lotion onto his palm and then wrapped it around his husband's aching erection. The reaction was instantaneous; Severus' eyes flew wide open and he arched into the caress. The older man continued to work his younger lover until he climaxed explosively. Kissing Severus tenderly Harry hoped to show him how much he meant to him.

Severus, on the other hand, was once again confused. Why did Harry always make him feel like this? Why had he done that?

From his position above his lover, Harry saw the expression of his beloved's face change to show confusion. It was so adorable, his innocence. Harry found it surprisingly refreshing; he would be the one to show Severus all the pleasures of the flesh, only him. "It will be easier if you are as relaxed as possible." He explained to the confused gaze.

There was that delightful blush again.

Severus watched in awe as the hand that had so expertly given him pleasure now moved lower, between his legs. He moved his legs further apart to accommodate his lover. An oiled finger brushed the entrance to his most secret place. As it breached the virgin passage Harry recaptured Severus' lips, to give him something else to concentrate on. It almost worked; however, Severus was acutely aware of every movement of that finger, of the others that eventually joined it, widening him, stretching him to accept the much larger object that was to follow.

A curled finger found that raised nub and Severus saw stars. When he regained the ability to speak he asked, "What was that?"

A soft chuckle answered, "That would be your prostrate, dearest. I'll make sure to re-acquaint you soon."

Harry showed his skill as a host soon enough. Severus was incredibly glad to meet his prostrate and hoped that it and his husband's cock would become great friends. The initial entry had burned, Harry had gone slowly as he could and allowed Severus time to adjust to the intrusion before beginning to thrust.

The erection that had begun to flag at the pain of entry soon regained its steam and Harry's hand snaked between them to see to its needs. The dual stimulation was more than Severus could bear. He came again.

The pulsating walls around his cock quickly brought Harry to the edge and over it. For a minute he did not move while he came back to himself.

Underneath him Severus wiggled slightly and to his surprise Harry felt himself harden again. He held still, cock still inside his mate, unknowing what to do. Severus was a virgin. 'Well had been a virgin,' a smug voice in the back of his head piped up. Would he be up for a second go or was he sore?

Severus felt his husband's erection grow inside of him as he moved and experimentally wriggled again. Harry groaned.

The second round was slower than the first, as is to be expected. It took longer for them to reach their climax this time. Their lips had joined at some point in the proceedings and only when oxygen became a problem did they break apart.

Severus was the one to break the silence. "Did I please you?"

If Harry hadn't just come so hard that he didn't think he would be able to come again for a week then that question along with the soft blush of his husband would have him rock hard again, as it was, it merely gave a small twitch still inside the warm cavern before giving up. Rolling over off his husband Harry drew Severus up to his chest and held him there. "You pleased me greatly, husband mine. I hope I gave you as much pleasure as I received."

Severus was glad that his husband could not see his blush. That he could still blush after what they had just done! "Indeed."

Harry's arm tightened its hold for a second, a soft kiss was pressed to Severus' shoulder. In response Severus leaned back into the warm embrace.

Just as he was falling asleep he thought he heard a whisper in his ear, "I love you." His heart leapt as he passed into slumber.

The elder bridegroom remained awake for another hour before submitting to Morpheus' call, simply staring at his beautiful husband. He thanked the gods for sending such a being to him. He grudgingly thanked his father as well for arranging the match. It had turned out much better than he could ever have imagined. He had a husband that he loved and who, if not already then would, love him back.

Happier than he had been since that fateful evening in August Harry finally fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning as Severus shifted in his embrace. Opening his eyes he saw that his husband had rolled over to face him.

"Good morning, dearest." He murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, husband." Severus replied with a small smile.

Harry kissed him on the lips lightly, "Are you well this morning?"

Severus, feeling the slight burn in his bum, blushed slightly but nodded, "Nothing a mild pain potion will not cure."

The elder man couldn't help it. He laughed. His blush was simply adorable. Harry recalled his own soreness after he had lost his virginity, it had been well worth it, though sitting had been uncomfortable the following day. No doubt Severus had brought his potions with him so he would at least be spared that.

He slid out of bed after kissing Severus soundly. Chuckling at the dazed expression on his husband's face he held out his hand. "Care for a bath, dearest?"

As Harry and Severus were eating in the breakfast room Severus tilted his head to one side in thought, "I did not see Mr Riddle yesterday. That is exceedingly strange; he had previously said that he would be in attendance." In truth he had actually told Severus that he would not miss it for the world and was going to give him a special wedding present that he would never forget. Severus had been more than relieved that he had not run into the man at the time but now it seemed a bit odd.

Harry could not contain his grin, he picked up his teacup to hide it.

His attempt failed. Onyx eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

His husband put on an innocent face and insisted, "I have done nothing, dearest. But I did hear a rumour that it is quite unlikely that anyone will be seeing Mr Riddle for quite some time as he is believed to have fled the country. Gambling debts and even the interest of the police in his person persuaded him that his presence in London was no longer necessary or wanted."

Severus threw his head back and laughed. He knew that this was his husband's doing and was touched that Harry cared enough to do this for him and also rather amused. "He is gone. Thank the gods." No doubt his husband would prevent Mr Riddle from ever coming near him again, plus his station as a married man would deter Riddle's lust.

It was at that moment that Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that this marriage would work, would flourish.

THE END


End file.
